With the progress of the society and the improvement of people's life, organic components in residential trash or waste are continuously increasing, and are therefore seriously harmful to the environment. It has become a popular topic in the world to treat residential trash or waste and/or organic waste materials and make them harmless and reused.
The composition of residential trash or waste is very complicated. The burning-process in the prior art is of higher costs. Tail gases resulting from the process pollute the air. Another process in the prior art, the burying-process, occupies many cultivated lands, pollutes water resource under the ground and the materials cannot be reused.
Several technical solutions to these problems have been disclosed in the art. Chambers in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,676 teaches an apparatus for producing hydrocarbons from waste plastics and industrial and residential waste. Said apparatus comprises a vacuum system and a fixed reactor. The problem to use the apparatus is that production cannot be successively undergone. In addition, the reactor is readily coked, and it is very hard to discharge residues generated from the reaction out of the reactor.
EP-A-0607862 (applicant being Mazda Motor Corporation) discloses a process and apparatus for producing hydrocarbons from waste plastics and waste rubbers. A vertical reactor is used therein. However, this publication does not show how to discharge the residues from the reaction. All the processes stated above cannot simultaneously and successively treat residential trash or waste and/or organic waste materials with a complex composition.
PCT/CN97/00124 filed by the applicant discloses a process and apparatus for producing hydrocarbons from organic and polymeric waste materials. A horizontal rotary reactor is utilized therein. The reactor should be maintained at a high temperature to keep the performance of the reaction of cracking because all reactions are carried out in one reactor. However, the high temperature to be used therein is critical to the quality of the reactor. It is difficult to rotate the reactor if it is made of the normal steel. In this case, the temperature of the reaction should be lowed to keep the reactor in shape. Thus, the reaction of cracking is not complete and the materials cannot be fully decomposed. In addition, the materials are intermittently charged and the residues from the reaction are also intermittently discharged.
The invention is hereby provided to solve these problems in the prior art.